Rain Over Me
by CutieBelle26
Summary: Kurogane didn't do this out of love. He did it out of need. ONESHOT


__So this is a songfic kind of lol. I ship this pairing so much :P _Unforgettable_ readers, your chapter is almost done! Look for it this weekend :) Otherwise, if this fic scars you for life, I am so sorry.

ENJOY!

Belle xo

_My body don't lie  
I'm outta my mind  
Let it rain over me  
I'm rising so high  
Out of my mind  
So let it rain over me_

Fai was standing outside. The rain was pouring over him, and he turned his face to it, letting it run down the contours of his body. His blond hair was plastered to his face, his eyes closed to the downpour. The moon was so bright that night that it illuminated the scene, causing him to nearly glow in the dark night. Fai's heart was pounding thinking about a certain ninja, and he was standing in this storm hoping the rain would wash him clean. He felt dirty, unwanted. Kurogane didn't fuck him because he loved him. He fucked him out of _need._ But in all honesty, Fai needed it just as much as Kurogane did.

_Ay ay ay, ay ay ay  
Let it rain over me  
Ay ay ay, ay ay ay  
Let it rain over me..._

A hand landed on Fai's shoulder, turning him to face a man whose face was hidden by the darkness. Fai didn't need to see the man's face or expression to see what he was asking. It was time. Redness colored the mage's face and his heart leapt into his chest as the gruff ninja grabbed the mage's hand and pulled him upstairs.

_A billion's the new million  
Voli's the new vodka  
Forty is the new 30  
Baby you're a rock star_

The ninja shoved the mage backward onto the bed, crawling on top of him and starting to ravage his neck with his mouth, covering it with purple marks while simultaneously using his hands to pry the mage's wet clothes off of his body. Fai's hands nervously moved to Kurogane's shoulders, and he inclined his neck slightly to allow Kurogane better access. He couldn't hold back a moan.

_Teach me or better yet,  
Freak me baby, yes, yes_

Kurogane suddenly tore his mouth away from Fai's neck, grabbing his hands and pinning them above his head with one hand, the other hand moving so he could wrestle his own shirt off. Once they were both efficiently half-naked, Kurogane went back to the mage, kissing his way down the wizard's chest, leaving more marks as he went. He swirled around a nipple with tongue, causing Fai to inhale sharply. He pushed against Kurogane's hands, trying to get free, but to no avail. Kurogane moved back up to Fai's shoulder, biting it hard. Fai flinched. Kurogane ground his hips to the mage's causing said mage to moan and buck his hips against the pressure, trying to prolong it. Kurogane grunted and released Fai's hands, sitting up to work on undoing the mage's wet pants.

_I'm freaky, Imma make sure that your peach feels peachy baby  
_  
Fai sat up, gently pushing Kurogane off of him, rolling him over so Fai was on top. The mage carefully moved down to Kurogane's pants, rubbing the growing bulge with his hand. He carefully slid the ninja's pants to his ankles, and his own pants as well, and threw them both on the ground before languidly sliding up Kurogane's body, stopping at his erect member. It was already oozing, so Fai licked the tip slowly, causing the ninja to hiss. He knew Fai could do _amazing_ things with his mouth, and he was just getting started. He took the tip of the ninja in his mouth, moving his tongue around it, swirling it. He sucked in, creating a suction. He drew his tongue along the underside while pumping him slowly, bringing him to full hardness. He kissed the tip before taking the first few inches into his mouth, sucking, and releasing it slowly. Kurogane moaned. It didn't look like much was going on inside the mage's mouth, but his tongue was doing _amazing_ things to him. He ran a hand through the mage's hair, urging him to keep going. Fai took a few more inches in and moved his mouth up and down the shaft a couple of times before letting go and blowing on the saliva-coated appendage, causing the ninja underneath him to shiver with the chill. Fai sucked him a few more times before closing his eyes, inhaling deeply though his nose. He shoved his head down and swallowed.

_This ain't a game you'll see, you can put the blame on me  
Dale munequita ahora ahi, and let it rain over me_

Kurogane very nearly lost it. He quickly pulled the mage off of him and grabbed the mage's cock in his hand, pumping it rapidly a few times, making Fai even harder than before. He pushed the mage down and crawled on top of him again, moistening his lips and positioning them at the mage's ear. He put his fingers to the mage's mouth.

"Suck." he demanded quietly, and Fai obediently took Kurogane's fingers in his mouth and sucked, moistening them with his saliva.

Fai swore his heart was thumping so loudly that it could be heard, but he didn't care. His cheeks were red as he licked and sucked the ninja's fingers. It was very hard to concentrate with the ninja distracting him with his close proximity. Kurogane's teeth were on his earlobe, and then sliding off. His tongue was tracing his ear, and then blowing on the spit to give Fai a chill, but Fai devoted his mind to making sure he moistened Kurogane's fingers properly.

When Kurogane decided his fingers were wet enough, he withdrew them from the mage's mouth, moving his hand lower on the mage's body.

_My body don't lie  
I'm outta my mind  
Let it rain over me  
I'm rising so high  
Out of my mind  
So let it rain over me_

Part of Fai was bitter that Kurogane could do so little to get such a response out of him, to turn him on and have him practically begging so easily. But his body didn't lie. His body was honest and Kurogane knew it. He needed Kurogane. He bit his lip. While Kurogane sensually dragged his lubricated fingers down Fai's body, Kurogane moved his lips to a sensitive spot he knew Fai had near his collarbone and bit down, causing the mage to moan and squirm slightly. He licked the wound he had created, moving his lips to the mage's chest again. Suddenly and without warning Kurogane inserted a finger into Fai, causing the mage to gasp and grab the sheets. Realizing what he was doing, Fai let go, tentatively putting his hands on the ninja's shoulders again to steady himself. Kurogane inserted a second finger, and began scissoring. Fai winced. They had done this many times before, but it was still uncomfortable at first. Fai was squirming under the ninja and he gripped Kurogane's shoulders a bit harder. As if sensing his resistance, Kurogane lowered himself against the mage's body, putting just enough of his weight on the still-damp wizard that he couldn't move. Kurogane inserted a third finger, still trying to loosen the tight muscle. Fai linked his hands behind Kurogane's neck and took a deep breath, sliding down to further impale himself on Kurogane's fingers. At this point, Kurogane knows he's ready.  
_  
Ay ay ay  
Let it rain over me  
Ay ay ay  
Let it rain over me_

Kurogane finally lifted some of his weight off of Fai, and Fai inhaled sharply, readjusting himself slightly, preparing for what's to come. His hands fidgeted a little, and he closed his eyes and pressed his face into Kurogane's chest, pressing his lips to the smooth, tan skin over and over again, urging him to go on. Kurogane thrust into him, and his face crumpled slightly before he relaxed and finally began to feel pleasure. He began sliding down to meet Kurogane every time the ninja thrusted up, connecting them deeper. Fai's desire skyrocketed and he vaguely remembered himself moaning into his ninja's ear to go faster, causing Kurogane to quicken his pace and start driving the two men faster toward the brink of release.

Always a new million  
Always a new vodka

Fai felt high, or drunk. He wasn't sure how he felt, but he felt as though here were in some kind of stupor. He knew his eyes were clouded over with lust, and he knew his cheeks were flushed. The urge to utter words of reassurance and love into the ears of the man fucking him was strong, but he fought to keep silent, save the odd moan that Kurogane was forcing out of him. He prayed the children sleeping next door wouldn't wake up; it would bring this all to an end faster.

I ain't try, I ain't trying to keep it real  
I'm trying to keep wealthy that's for real

Fai could feel the light sheen of sweat coating his and Kurogane's bodies, creating a sensual sliding sensation as they moved together. Fai pressed his lips to Kurogane's shoulder, temporarily forgetting himself. Kurogane growled and Fai recoiled, knowing he had went too far. He bit his bottom lip and ground his hips closer to Kurogane, causing the ninja to temporarily forget what Fai had just done.

No games you'll see, you can put the blame on me  
Dale munequita ahora ahi, and let it rain over me

It wasn't much longer before Fai knew he couldn't hold out anymore. Kurogane grasped his arousal firmly as if he knew this, and after pumping him several times firmly, Fai released, his muscles convulsing as he gripped Kurogane's shoulders so firmly he was sure there would be little crescent marks marring the ninja's perfect skin later. Kurogane released right after, filling Fai and pulling out after a few minutes that the two used to catch their breath. Fai relaxed against the ninja, exhausted.

"I love you." The mage's eyes widened in realization at what he'd just said. He'd never confessed his love before and now it had just slipped!

Red eyes glinted at him in the muted light and all Fai could do was run.

My body don't lie  
I'm outta my mind  
Let it rain over me  
I'm rising so high  
Out of my mind  
So let it rain over me

Quickly grabbing his giant white coat he threw it on and ran outside in the pouring rain. Where was he going to go? Tears streamed down Fai's face as he tried to think straight. His head was whirring a million directions and his temples throbbed. He clutched the sides of his head and fell to his knees, wishing his life would leave his body and he could just collapse and never have to look at the world again.

He had tried so hard not to love Kurogane. They had been doing this for months, these late-night rendezvous, and not once had Kurogane made a loving gesture to him. Neither had said anything, but there was an unspoken agreement that there would be no feeling involved in this. However, somewhere along the way Fai had fallen for the tan-skinned ninja, and had tried desperately since then to keep it under wraps. And he had succeeded.

Until tonight.

He wanted to push his body further. He wanted to get up and run as far as he could, as fast as he could, into the night. He knew he couldn't, though. Syaoran and Sakura were inside and he couldn't leave them, not to mention his body just being completely exhausted.

So he settled for just sitting quietly in the rain and breaking.

Ay ay ay  
Let it rain over me  
Ay ay ay  
Let it rain over me

Fai knew he was gone too long when he started to shiver. His naked body shaking horribly under the enormous coat, he held himself closer. He couldn't go back inside. He couldn't face Kurogane. The despair that engulfed him was dark and heavy, and fresh tears flowed down his cheeks.

The rain suddenly stopped. Fai opened his eyes. It was still raining in front of him. He looked up to see an umbrella covering his head. He refused to look at the man he knew was holding it.

"Go inside, Kurogane." His voice broke. "Grief needs no onlookers."

"You don't need to grieve, mage." He said softly, holding out his hand. Fai ignored it and stood, turning around to face Kurogane but keeping his gaze on the ground. Kurogane's eyes narrowed.

"Mage."

Nothing.

"MAGE!"

Still nothing.

"Fai."

At this the wizard's eyes snapped up. Kurogane gazed at him expectantly, so he started rambling.

"I'm sorry I acted overly involved in there - I never meant to. I kept trying to stay emotionally removed but it wasn't working and now I've ruined everything by inconsiderately bombarding you with my feelings and I don't expect you to return them but I don't think I can have sex with you anymore. It's too hard on me and now it will be even harder, with you knowing about my unrequited love for you." His voice broke several times.

_My body don't lie  
I'm outta my mind  
Let it rain over me  
I'm rising so high  
Out of my mind  
So let it rain over me_

Kurogane's eyes softened and his heart wrenched for the mage in front of him, wet, naked under his coat and shivering.

The umbrella suddenly fell to the ground as Kurogane dropped it, pulling Fai into his arms. The mage gasped, still trembling.

"Kuro-?"

"Fai. Would you be mad at me if I told you this was my plan?"

"W-what was-"

"To make you fall in love with me." Kurogane released him so he could watch his face closely. "I know you don't like being close to people so I didn't push you... I settled for showing you I care with the only means you would let me."

"I-I thought you were just doing it out of need." Fai said meekly. "You must miss your princess..."

"The Princess is my ruler, my boss. Not my lover."

"So what-" Fai said but Kurogane interrupted him again.

"I love you." Kurogane said softly. "And I hope you'll accept it."

Fresh tears streamed from the mage's eyes. "Of course I will."

"Then I hope you don't mind if I..." Kurogane's voice trailed off as he cradled Fai's face in his hands and pressed his lips to Fai's.

Fai's heart leapt. Kurogane'd never kissed him on the lips before, so this was something new. He responded earnestly, with every ounce of love he could possibly pour into one kiss.

"I love you, Kuro-sama." Fai said, letting the words tumble out of his mouth happily.

"Don't cry anymore." Kurogane whispered, wiping Fai's eyes gently. "I love you too. I'm sorry it took me so long to get out here. I was trying to figure out what I wanted to say, and to be honest your confession took me completely off guard so I couldn't even think for a good ten minutes."

"It's okay, Kuro-shy." Fai sighed, burying his face in Kurogane's chest. "It's okay now."  
_  
Ay ay ay  
Let it rain over me  
Ay ay ay  
Let it rain over me_


End file.
